baby glader
by multifandom.xoxo
Summary: a crossover story where bella swan (twilight) finds a young child in the maze claiming to be her daughter, but she's growing fast. will the gladers learn to trust her, even when everything she does hurts someone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I am soaking. I'm unsure if it's the water that is making me shiver, it might be the fear. I am hurled upwards and I slam my head off the metal floor. I just lie there. Occasionally, I get threw around a little, but I am to numb to feel it. Minuets. Hours. Years maybe, pass and nothing changes. I decide to look in the boxes around me. it's hard to see what is in the boxes but I do spot something strange. A long-pointed blade. I can hardly see what's around me, so I take the knife and give up trying to see anything else. I don't have clue how long after it is but the (what seems to be an elevator of some kind) starts to shake. My eyes suddenly burn. I shield them instinctively and realise that it's just daylight. I slowly remove my arm and open my eyes. A group of boys are huddling over me when one drops down into the container. "what is it newt." I hear an accusing voice call from up above me. The boy staring down at me must be newt. He has long blonde hair just touching his shoulders. he has hazel eyes and soft pale skin. "it's a girl." He says in husky British accent._

"_well spotted." I add plainly. Chatter erupts from the group of boys above me and another drops into the box. He takes one step towards me and I suddenly remember my knife. I pull out my knife and warn him off with a glare. "gally back off" the British boy calls from behind. Gally holds up his arms in defence and climbs out the metal box. Newt crouches down and steps towards me. "we're not here to hurt you love, just put the knife down." I relax the knife and he uses two fingers to pull it out my hand. "see," he says calmly "now come with me and we can show you around, greenie." He slows down every word trying to soothe me. "Bella." I choke out. He looks at me in confusion and I say it louder " my name is Bella" I take his hand and he pulls me out the box. "I call dibs." I hear someone shout and I turn around to see an eager boy behind me. "hi I'm frypan." He shakes my hand quickly but then he's shoved out the way. " that's not what she wants you crazy shank." A new boy appears in front of me. "hey there." He says whilst running his hands threw his hair. _

"_move man."_

"_she wants me, not you."_

" _are you kidding."_

"_hi babe"_

"_my turn"_

_I feel my hands slip away from newt as the blood rises to my cheeks. I drop to the ground and slowly drift out of consciousness. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bright light blinds me. I am strapped to, what appears to be, a metal table. There is a boy hovering above me. He is in white clothes. Sweat matts his thick brown hair to his head. He has tan skin and a hoarse voice. He smells fresh, like chlorine. His jaw is still got childlike roundness, he could be 14 or 15. He twists his face into a hard line. "listen Bella, when you go in you won't remember. Come with me to the water tank, we have to be quick…now you won't remember but try and cling on to this thought as you float off. save newt. You can save him in the scorch. Get him to trust you, save him, save newt." He starts to panic. Two men come in. they are in all white uniform. They march in sync. They grab a hold of the boy and drag him away. I am not in control of my body. I get up and run to a tank of water, I type in a code and dive in. I hear the boy speak as water fills my lungs, "save newt."**

**Damp, musty, cold air fills my lungs. I hear a scuttering noise behind me and I whip my head around. **_just a rat__**, **_**I think to myself. I am in, what appears to be, a hole in the ground. **_We're not here to hurt you__**,**_** ha! Because this underground prison cell wasn't meant for me. For some reason though, I still I thought I could trust newt. Newt! The dream was getting fuzzier by the second, but the same two words remained. Engraved in my skull for all eternity. My thoughts were interrupted by a boy appearing at the front of the cell. "hey greenie, sorry about your welcome. I guess it wasn't the best. I didn't expect you pass out though, I didn't know girls were this dramatic." He says with a light chuckle. He seemed older than the other boys. Probably the leader. "now come on time for the tour." He opened the door and I climbed out. My hole body ached all over. I was stiff. "my names Alby by the way, and this is the Glade." He added.**

**Alby wasn't kind. He wasn't mean either, he was just kind of grumpy. He showed me around the Glade, but never outside the walls. He told me about how it all worked. I did notice one main thing though, there was no girls. "why can't I remember anything?" I say, my voice rough from not talking for so long.**

"**I don't know, none of us can."**

"**why are there no girls?" I push.**

"**I don't know that either." **

"**why are we all here?" I have so many questions.**

"**I don't know." He starts to lose his patience, but I don't care. He can't expect me to just sit here doing nothing, with no memory of my life.**

"**what's outside the wall?" he pinches his face. He knows the answer to this question. He takes a deep sigh and then begins to speak. **

"**listen girl, I don't know why it's all boys that are here, I don't know why we don't remember, and I certainly do not know how to get out but I do know this: if you don't learn to shut your shuck face and stop asking questions I swear to god I-"**

"**okay, okay. Calm yourself." I say holding my hands up in defence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-time skip-**

**I work in the gardens. It's not great, I'd rather be a runner, but apparently almost four months in the glade proves nothing. I have been seeing visions in my sleep, always similar, always about him. Newt hates me. Minho is my best friend and the glade is like my family (Alby's the grumpy grandpa if you couldn't tell). But I feel like I'm missing something inside of me, and I think it's him. Jasper and Seth are like brothers to me, the Glade isn't that bad. I do hide a big secret, one no one can ever know.**

**I have decided to confront newt, after an hour of rejection. "why do you hate me." I say. Everyone turns to face us **

"**just go away." He says. He goes to walk away but I grab his arm and turn to face him once again.**

"**no, you can't just walk away this time! I want to know! I never did any thing to you. I've hardly spoke to you! Every time I do you just blank me or walk away or answer in the smallest sentence possible and I want to know why." His face is not what I expected. I was ready for him to be angry with me but it's not, it looks like sadness. I don't understand.**

"**I don't hate you," he tilts his head to look at the Gladers, the whole glade is staring now, laughing or whispering, he goes bright pink. He is clearly comfortable having this conversation in front of the other boys, but I don't care. I need answers. Whatever he's going to say he will have to say it in front of the Gladers. He drops his voice and looks at the ground. "I…I like you." He looks into my eyes as if to see my reaction and then quickly looks at the ground. I don't know what to say. What did he mean? The Gladers burst into conversation but Alby cuts them off. He tells everyone to get back to work, including me and newt, and then walks off. **

**I look at him and he is just kicking the ground. I run over to him mindlessly. I tilt his head up and look in his eyes, I kiss him.**

**-time skip-**

**Ten months go by in the Glade, the runners are no further forward. No girls in sight. The Glade is buzzing with talk of our all to curious newbie getting attacked by ben. I miss ben so much now. Alby and Minho have gone to investigate a dead griever. I can see newt's is starting to lose hope as all the boys gather around the door. They let out a loud cheer as the boys turn the corner, quickly silenced as they focus on Minho. He is carrying a half-dead-looking alby. The doors are closing to fast. They're not gonna make it. Minho collapses and alby lands on top of him. He jumps up and leads alby to the end but he leaves what looks like an arm maybe? I can't tell. He drops alby off and then sprints back. "NO MINHO!" I shout and give one squeeze of newts hand. Without thinking I run to, possibly, the end of my life. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't been active. I will try to post more.**_

The doors slam to a close behind me. I stare at them for a second and then murmur under my breath "shuckin' hell." I turn around to face Minho. He was on his knees with his head in his hands. He looked up at me "good job." He said flatly as one tear rolled down the side of his face, "you just got yourself killed." I bend down next to him.

"no don't say that. We will get through this." I put one hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at me his face filled with fury. I don't know why. What did I do? I don't understand.

"survive this, you think WE CAN BOTH SURVIVE THIS?" his voice got so loud by the end of the sentence I was sure the Gladers and the Grievers could hear us.

"shhhh Minho they could hear us!" I whisper shout.

"your scared of them HEARING US!" he roars. "that's the least of our problems! You have no survival skills, you are very, very (!) clumsy, you hate being outside in the cold, and you. Can't. Even. Run!"

"Minho I-" I tilt my head away and sit back. Tears start to well up, but I push them away. I don't know why I'm upset, everything he said was true. Maybe that's it, maybe that's why I'm upset, I know we are going to die.

"we have no chance of surviving, none!" he takes a deep breath and sits back "we might as well give up now." He half speaks half sighs.

"well _I'm_ not giving up. I won't go down without a fight." I huff and then add, "I should probably take this," I say nodding to the, what I have now discovered, mechanical arm. "since your giving up." I reach for the arm, but he grabs it. As if on cue we hear a griever moan in the distance.

"you threw alby over the doors and came back for me, you could have ran but you didn't. you think you need to save me, but you don't. run and fight till your hearts content, I want no part in it. I didn't ask you to come back, you chose that yourself. I hope you remember that, when your screaming in horror as a griever comes to kill you, you brought it on yourself." No emotion is put in to his words – he just sounds hollow and empty , unfazed by the sound of the lurking grievers ready to pounce at the first sight of us– and then he gets up and walks away, arm in hand.

I watch in disappointment as he disappears around the corner. My heart is pounding in my ears and there is a ringing in my skull, so loud that I don't hear the Griever behind me until it is incredibly close. So close I can smell the foul odour coming from its blubbery skin. I gagged and turned to see a hideous beast looking right at me. It was slimy and had huge eyes and mechanical arms (?) that tear out of its back. I start to run, and it lets out an ear-splitting howl and chases after me. There is a penetrating sound of metal scraping across the ground as the repulsive brute scrambled to chase me. It clicked and whirled behind me as pushed myself to go quicker and quicker. Fear and trepidation consumed me as I realised the inevitable, I was not going to make it. I was in a maze, which meant there were dead ends. As soon as I reached one, the monster would catch me, and I would die.

I have been running for hours, and I have finally lost the Griever. If there was anything in my stomach, I would have thrown it up. I make a sharp turn to the right and am greeted with a burst of pain. I fly back wards and look up to Minho lying opposite me. "Bella, your alive!" he sounded relieved, "I thought you were dead, I heard you scream, Newt would have killed me when I got back."

"I know he probably would have-" I was cut off by the sound of a griever moaning in the distance. "we better go."

"yeah, unless you wanna stay here for a bit." He said with a smirk. He must have so the look on my face and his smile suddenly dropped. "okay, okay. Let's get back to the doors, they should be opening soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"If you and newt do that whole 'dramatically says name then runs and embraces each other thing' I will vomit." Minho says, scrunching up his face.

"funny." I respond sarcastically. "look, look, look Minho! There's the doors." As if on cue the doors slide open, there is a deafening grinding noise of stone and stone, and then there is blinding daylight shining into the maze. We break into a run towards the Glade and we see all the boys gathering round the entrance, but there is one other - one girl.

_Yes, finally a girl, _I think to myself, _how long have I been in there? Is it really time for another greenie, already?_ The girl has black hair ,cropped short, and light brown skin. She has hazel eyes and- "look out for the….rock." Minho's voice trails off as I hit the hard wall. "the doors haven't fully opened yet slinthead!"

"yeah I picked that part up." I say with a groan and try to pick myself up off the ground and fall back down with a yelp. Pain is shooting up my left ankle. Minho picks me up in bridle style and begins to run to the glade- again. All the Gladers are clapping and cheering and shouting. I hear the girl shout as well. _How does she know my name? _I watch as Newt turns around with the girl and walks off. He just walks off with her! Anger surges through me but we reach the Glade, so I must pretend to be fine until I see Newt. "Medjack! Someone get a Medjack." I hear Minho call and Clint and Jeff come over.

"bring her in the Medhut – Now!" I hear one of them say. "come on Minho she's losing blood." I'm not sure who it was because I was already losing consciousness. black spots cloud the sides of my vision and the world goes blurry...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Getting into the main part of the story now. I had an idea to continue it the scorch and that is where she meets Jacob, but I might just start a new fanfic, comment what you think and feel free to leave a review about the story. Also, I just realised I made a mistake in chapter 4 about Bella saving Minho, sorry.**

I wake up to the sounds of Minho and Seth hauling another Runner into the Medhut. They lay him the bed next to mine and begin to walk off. "Seth wait up" I call after him. I wince with the pain of standing up, but quickly push it away.

"what's up Bella? Have you saw the new greenie yet? She's a girl. I swear I have saw her somewhere. Newt has been showing her round. They were gonna have a gathering about the maze, but Alby wanted to wait till you woke up. Other than showing the Leah-the new girl- around Newt has been worried sick. What was the maze like? Was it scary? Did you cry? I bet you cried. Newt did- oh _shit_-don't tell him I said that he is gonna kill me! He didn't want you to know, that's why he walked off with the new she-bean, he had just been crying. We all heard you screaming just before and then when the doors opened, and you weren't there he – we – thought that was it for you and Minho. Also, he was _very _mad at Thomas, he was going on and on about how _if he hadn't of tried to run the shuck maze, I would have seen Bella run in the maze before and I could have stopped her! But no, stupid slinthead Thomas here just had to play the bloody hero didn't he." _Seth said trying (and failing) to do an impression of Newt. "He was pretty upset. Did you see a griever? It was _so_ _funny_ when you ran into the wall. In the maze did-"

"woah Seth…...information…overload…brain…...can't process…...it" I said with a grin and then continued on a serious note, "we should probably call that gathering then."

*******************Time skip to gathering***********************

"she ran into the maze and she isn't a runner, which is a clear violation of our rules here. So, I say, she should be punished" there were a few nods in agreement but – lucky for me – the vast majority murmured in protest. We were in a large hut (?) with wooden walls and a circle of chairs that the keepers all sat round. Since alby is still in…._recovery…_Newt is in charge

"it's not about what you say though, is it gally? It's about what all of us vote on and what alby and me say. And (since alby isn't here) I say, if she was useful in the maze and didn't just sit and cry, she saved someone's life. She should be applauded not punished. Minho, you were there was Bella useful?" Newt said with his expression stone cold, not looking at me. A wave of nausea washes over me. _What could I have possibly done to make him hate me so much right now? _I can't help thinking. _He can't be mad about me saving Minho, can he?_

"useful. Was she useful? That's what your going with! Of course, Bella was useful. I wouldn't have survived without her. When I yelled at her and stomped of, not for a second did her courage waver. She wasn't the fastest and she is _very_ clumsy, but if she didn't come in the Maze, I would be dead."

"can you hear what he's saying? He's trying to get you all in on it. If we let her go unpunished now, we are abandoning our rules completely. How can we allow her to be free now? It will mean other non-runners think It's okay to go running in to the maze whenever they please."

"okay, so now that we've all heard….that, let's ask Bells what she thinks." Newt says

"all I'm gonna say is, unlike some shanks, I think that a life is more important than some stupid rule."

"well that's the problem she-"

"Gally we have heard enough! Your right, she does need to be punished a little. One night in the slammer, no food, starts not tomorrow but the next day – she should have made a full recovery by then. That should give her time to recover"

"seriously Newt, that won't shut her-"

"if anyone has a problem with that, they can join her." there were three or four mumbles in agreement, and, soon enough, the gathering was over.

I was sitting at the very edge of the deadheads, right next to the maze wall. Every night me and Newt sneak out, a little while after curfew, to meet here but he's a no show. I don't know what I expected; he's been acting weird since I got back from the maze. I still can't help this crushing sadness, it's overwhelming, this was _our _place – we always came here _together._ No matter what problems we would face, our beautiful, colourful, magical place was somewhere we could talk things out or cry on each other's shoulders or even just sit _together._ I stood up and wiped a tear from the side of my face. I wasn't upset, I was just so mad. That's when I heard it. There was a rustling behind me, and I whipped my head around to see a figure emerging in the trees. I was so happy; I couldn't help but smile ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I loved the way he smelled I buried my head in his chest. "hi." I heard someone say awkwardly from behind him, but it wasn't Newt.


End file.
